User blog:Wario1226/Junglers as Supports
Hello Everyone! As you probably read in the title, you're here to read about the potential behind jungle-based champions as pure support versus supports who were created as support. Now before you get too far in this, understand I am a simple player who hasn't played much ranked by choice and that my opinions and play styles aren't even near perfect. I am never one to deny constructive criticism, so if you disagree with anything, let me know with some better things so I can adapt and become better. To elaborate on where this comes from: a jungler needs some good clear for jungle camps, some good sustain to survive the camps, and some good CC or initiation to gank successfully. A good support has a selection of poke, heals, armors, buffs, and cc to secure a kill. I see many champions where this can overlap. From the jungler; the clear based attacks can be used to poke or harass, the sustain allows you to take a bit of poke and tank for your carry during trades, and the hard cc or initiation is helpful for the obvious reason. There are some champions who work this overlap extremely well, and there are some who don't even touch that line. This (below) is a list of the jungle champions I've tried as a tank support or pure support. I will briefly describe some items and techniques that are good, and how my games went with them. And a quick note: if it is an AD champ, it is suggested you have an AP top laner or Jungler to avoid easy armor countering. if you have any suggestions towards any of the list, go ahead and tell me in the comments, and also remember: this list is nowhere near complete, so if you have anything to add, share your experiences as well. This was my first one, and many assumed I was trolling when I tried it, despite getting some great success. His W gives your carry attack speed, your E gives constant vision of champions so they never go mia, and his Q is poke galore. Negatives: he is extremely mana dependent: so get a tear early, and finish a after your , , , and . After that, a followed by works well. This build isn't heavy support, but the tank initiates with a 3-5 second ult stun is glorious, even just at 6. This also allows a jungler with less trash ganks to do that damage. For , it is a bit less uncommon. His Flag gives vision, his poke is good with his passive and Q, his drag knocks up enemies and bring him too them, his armor gives good tanking potential, and that ult is glorious. Build him similar to WW, but get the locket earlier and no , but instead a . Also, I like banshee's veil on him, but that's a personal preference. You can probably find better support j4 builds somewhere else, so look around if you really like it. AD for jungling, AP for this. Gets easy first bloods by setting up a bunch of JitBs at the near edge of their bush, wait, and while they take 100 damage per second (like 3 boxes) and are feared, let your carry last hit them like a minion. The big counter to this is pink wards, because then your boxes and your deceive is pointless. Don't get , but instead invest in as many pink wards as possible. Get a lot of AP and build a bit tanky, like and . Also, get really good at your clone, because his suicide explosion is like a small where he dies. Do you watch Siv HD? Good. Do what he did, but don't tank as much. E behind them from a bush and ult them into your carry while Q-ing the diddles out of them. I have my own personal jungle build I call "Thunder Horse", and I disect it for my support build. , , , , , and (into ). It sucks to have locket last, but it isn't as necessary. I love this guy. He is huge, so you can just intimidate your opponent. Don't bush camp with him, instead wander around the river half of lane so they have nowhere to run and spam laugh like an asshole. He is the king of CC, and if you land a grab-passive proc-E slow-ult after they flash they will never live. 4 of his 5 skills are CC, and that last one is op armor / / . Build extreme tank, rushing and , then and a . Get a , when you're tired of buy wards to the side. Dominate your lane and have fun. "Running to your tower won't help you, coward" Maxing your shield on this guy gets you far in life. bush camp with him, roll out when they go for farm and then waddle back into the bush. After your and , get with and . You should have teleport and exhaust for this, the only champ I play without flash. Tower dive for days, play super offensive, and take all the damage. Late game, become the star in teamfights by standing in the middle with tectonic farts and taunting their carry out of position. I don't know why this isn't popular. His E is a live bomb ward that if maxed first can get you a 400 damage poke at level 9. He has a blink/grab and a knock up, and his ult lowers damage done inside of it. He is perfect for the job. He has massive damage and 2 CC, and if you get a rod of ages after some support items completely negates his mana problems. And because of his passive you have infinite sustain, so start with , wards, and mana pots. Just poke like mad for laning and keep explosive vision in river, and when they're low just jump on them and knocking them cold. He is godly when paired with and , but he really fell off with , which sucks because she is really popular in solo queue. Have you never seen this? I've seen it a lot and it works wonders. Max that annoying fear first, and silence poke like hell. Drain them if they jump on you, it'll scare them off. Look up more from professionals for this one, because I know there are people who have already found this potential. I've seen this, but I haven't tried it. He did a lot of tiger stance and bear stance, but his turtle shield was pretty high, so I think he maxed that first. I thought it was cool, but I destroyed him because I was that game, and that's one of my strongest contenders of this list. More tests should go into this, but his lack of any range puts him at a heavy handicap. Give this adorable yordle a friend to lane with! His cc is scary, and there's a reason he is banned every game. Build him the same as jungle, but instead of jungle items replace them with and . If they try anything on you, just cry like a bitch and get your carry a double, or just take it if they're too slow. Grab them for initiating, and max tantrum for its -like passive. He is probably one of the best champs in LoL right now. He can do anything. with his energy, spam the ball for free poke and dot actually fly at them until you are ahead. I've never done it, but I know how it would play out, and all I have to say is playing him support is wasted potential, but since you'd build him exactly the same way (he already needs sight stone) you get a higher overall damage time. Make bot lane a kill lane any day. OP balls. This guy is a god when paired with a good . Your W increases attack speed, lifesteal, and movement speed. Your tower locks them down and slows them, and your Q wins you trades. Your ult also gives you speed and help you kill them. gets more attack speed and lifesteal, which is all she really builds anyway. I love this guy. Build him tank like nuts, with a little tiny bit of AD. Also, his tower gives vision, so there's a huge facecheck advantage super early game. Thanks for reading! Tell me of your experiences and thoughts, I'd love to hear it! Category:Blog posts